


wanna be your endgame (endgame)

by safeandsound13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, AUs, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Three sentence fics, based on pics mostly, bird app gonna snipe me soon i feel it in every cell of my body, just a collection of headcanons / little ficlets, these are literal shitposts that are dear to me, these are not grammatically correct pullitzer prize winning drabbles, theyre kind of prompts if you wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safeandsound13/pseuds/safeandsound13
Summary: these are all little ficlets, drabbles, prompts, headcanons, what's in a name kind of thingies that i wanted to keep safe from the bird app's claws. if someone ever feels inspired and wants to take a crack at one of these in more than three sentences please share the final product w me i love being a muse😇
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 32
Kudos: 28





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> these are all little ficlets, drabbles, prompts, headcanons, what's in a name kind of thingies that i wanted to keep safe from the bird app's claws. if someone ever feels inspired and wants to take a crack at one of these in more than three sentences please share the final product w me i love being a muse😇

~

forced to take over her fathers company after his unexpected death, knowing it was his biggest wish, she suddenly feels a connection w her dads tall dark handsome used to be poor protegée who she got off on the wrong foot w at a christmas mixer years ago while also struggling to find out who it was who murdered her father from the inside (spoiler: probably crackhead abby) while the same crackhead mother tells her to be careful of bellamy because he had the most at stake & the most to win with jake dying. but she trusts him, mom.


	2. ii

  


murphy is getting married to ontari and literally only has two friends bellamy and clarke who he invites to his bachelor party, and sort of dont get along because he called her a stuck up princess during murphys bday 3 years ago and she stole his hookup bree right from him, so: they start of doing regular stuff like smoking cigars and playing poker and they just ignore each other’s existence but then murph decides to get crazy and takes xtc and suddenly disappears and clarke and bellamy have to team up to find him, somewhere lost in the city with the only clues being the high tweets he sends out that sometimes are geotagged so basically a wild goosechase to a karaoke bar, crackhouse (protectiveness heart emoji), 5 star hotel, old high school (picture of bellamy winning debate award #nerd) and a lingerie store (reference to clarke tiddies lmao) in which they a) figure out they have a lot in common, b) UST all around, c) dont know why theyre friends with murphy until he tweets a pic of a boombox and bellamy figures out hes going to emori’s house to try and get her back before the wedding. him and clarke keep him from getting arrested and breaking his neck and bring him home together to make sure he doesnt choke on his vomit “i actually had fun” “didnt realize you even knew how, princess” and his smirk is so smug she cant help but kiss it off him


	3. iii

oof, okay so clarke got a puppy from her mom as a gift which super inconvenient and her mom doesnt know her at all does she? she barely has time to sleep let alone take care of a dog while in nursing school but whatever hes adorable and shes held him so she cant give him up now problem is she has no idea how to raise a puppy, and it has behavioural issues too like it tries to eat all her clothes and barks at anyone who passes by her apartment door. one day her neighbour who she barely has ever seen bc he works nights or sumn (she sometimes HEARS him w girls) comes to ask her if her dog can pls be quiet bc hes tryna sleep but then basically he sees her in her pyjamas at 3 pm, hair sticking up every which way, apartment a mess while her dog chews on her anatomy textbook and hes like “oh shit you okay?” and she just admits she has no idea how to do this and he decides to help her raise the dog, taking pity on her. he helps her with the puppy course shes taking and takes the dog when she has to study or go to school. So basically they co-parent the dog. one night she offers him a beer when he comes to take the dog back, and shes just telling how how well behaved the dogs been lately when it pads out from her bathroom with her bra in his mouth. which, super awkward because she tries to get it from the dog but he will not let go of it until bellamy tells Him to do so. So he hands her back her bra and clarkes just like “im sorry about this” and hes like “dont be sorry. ive been wondering how to segue into your underwear for a while now” she laughs, calls him a dick, eventually offers him to see the thing on in person. mic drop.


	4. iv

okay so for extra cash on the side bellamy is an underwear model trying to segue into like more family oriented commericals since hes getting older and wants to go to the gym less plus being diverse is in now so he wants to capitalize on that, and clarke's mom used to be a high end parisian fashion model so now she does catalogue shoots on purpose because she knows her mom hates those and theres still some resentment about her mom not allowing her to go to art school all those years back so basically they get hired by walmart to do shoots of them with a kid in the park and they get off on the wrong foot because he assumes her mother got her the role and she assumes hes dumb af bc hes an underwear model even tho he has a phd in history or sumn. so they highkey hate each other, saying pg-13 insults under their breaths while pushing the kid on the swings, but on screen it translates to magic. so now everyone wants to hire them as a duo, modern family esque type of vibes. and his manager says its in his contract so he HAS to do it and she like needs the money bc shes still paying off art school. so they do it and then one day they get hired to do one of those romantic commercials for a dating site for single parents and they have to do lovey dovey stuff, like holding hands and standing really close and hugging for three hours to get the right shot to which he just kinda finally admits in the makeup trailer (its a cheap set still so they have to share one) at the end of the day while they get ready to go home and theyre arguing about whose fault it is, her in her jeans and bra and hair up in a messy bun, stiff from all the hairspray and him in his boxers trying to get his pants on for like 9 minutes now but he keeps stopping to tell her how he REALLY feels about the duck face pose she always does and she tells him he has a superiority complex she'd like to slap out of him someday until theyre standing like really close and theyre super angry so their chests are heaving up and down and like almost touching, and hes like "youre unbearable" and shes like "well what are you going to do about it?" and SMOOCH. and: scene.


	5. v

heads up im gonna ignore the two on the side HARD anyway: bellamy is one part of youtube sensation duo with miller. they started out doing drunk history in which they get drunk off cheap vodka and miller basically just stares at bellamy and pours him more shots while he recounts important events in history as good as he can and ended up doing all sorts of weird shit even tho miller is known for barely saying a word the entire time and just encourages bellamy to do weird shit. clarke is a famous instagram "plus size" *i have to laugh but it would be the truth unfortunately* model / social influencer and one day bellamy uploads a pic of her on twitter saying WCW and it kind of breaks the stan twitter community so she starts commenting on his instagram pics of him with his dog saying the dog is cute af (she pointedly ignores all the gym selfies EVEN to his dismay when he starts posting gym selfies WITH the dog hes that desperate) and at one point he PUBLICALLY comments "me and hades will be at PolisCon in your town soon" and shes like "well maybe i'll pay hades a visit" and hes like "hades would love that" and so she goes to the con and they take a selfie with the dog for the fans. and she like points at his hat like "representing yourself today?" "its yours if you want it" and she raises her eyebrows "trying to stake a claim?" and he smirks like "well i thought it was obvious i liked you from the WCW picture but i originally only found out about you because i watched that documentary of you about helping underprivileged kids. i used to be one of them." "you havent done so bad for yourself" she smiles, soft. and they stare at each other a little too long & then shes just like "i'll take the hat by the way" and her next instapost of her is 1 of her posing on her bed in the lingerie she's promoing, w/ the cap too and captioning it like "[@lingeriebrand ](https://twitter.com/Lingeriebrand)& big thanks to my MCM for the cap *poking tongue out emoji*"


	6. vi

okay so clarke is a country musician trying to transition from the bubblegum country pop her label made her do "because it fit the way she looks" to more serious personal singer-song writing stuff to which she wants to adjust the way she dresses as well her friend raven hooks her up with an old friend of hers she went to high school with, small local business that make hand-tailored outfits and dresses. bellamy is the owner, who took over the shop from his mom a few years back when she got sick and clarke emails him asking to make her a dress for an upcoming award show in which she wants to 1) premiere her first look, and 2) perform her new single in some classy dress. he has no idea who she is so he agrees and asks her to come in for a fitting and she tells him about her idea to change her look to fit her new music and she finds it hard to put into words exactly what she wants besides the words mature and "just clarke" not "clarke griffin" and even lets him listen to her new song in advance she sees the tiny shop and the kid sister running around and how he looks like anything but a designer/seamster while he measures her and knowing the tight time frame they have to work with shes like "are you sure you can handle this" and he snorts like "leave the sowing to me, princess" and she feels bad for doubting him because the dress he sends her is absolutely gorgeous and establishes exactly what she wanted to with her look, like he knew what she was thinking without her having to say it. so she goes back to thank him, and ask him if he wants to make this kind of a permanent working agreement and at first hes like "im not sure if thats really up my alley" and she takes that as he doesnt want to work with HER but then 14yo octavia suddenly appears from behind the cash register like "he's just being dumb. he likes you and he doesnt know how to deal with that while measuring your breast side." and he tells octavia to shut up and go make her homework before he doesnt let her go to her kickboxing class and she sticks out her tongue and skids upstairs and he turns back to clarke to apologize, obviously blushing and shes telling him not to worry about it. there's an awkward beat in which she is just like "would you want to come to my next award show with me? we could make fun of all the celebrities together and theres free alcohol" and hes like "as your designer" and she bites her lip and then takes the plunge, "as my date?" PHEW.


	7. vii

this one is probably gonna be predictable as shit but: bellamy and clarke in a romcom together. clarke comes from an actor family and even won an oscar at 21 but then had a complete nervous breakdown trying to keep up with her hectic schedule so now she wants to have fun again, remember why she actually likes acting. so this romcom is going to be her big comeback, but its going to be completely different from all the dramas she used to do. bellamy is somewhat of a romcom cult king, he basically gets typecasted bc every1 likes to see him without a shirt, which actually kind of tires him but like he sees it as a step up to doing more serious films. they do a chemistry test together but end up having a huge discussion because 1) he thinks she got all the jobs thanks to her mom and shes a privileged snob and 2) she thinks he doesnt know what hes talking about because he only got hired because of his looks. the director kane almost fires bellamy but the chemistry read they do is really good, so basically just tells them to keep it professional on set and do whatever they want (yelling, stabbing each other, starting smear campaigns whatever) OFF set. they film the movie, which is horrible because they're fighting the whole time but again the hate kind of just makes the chemistry jump out af on screen. the movie is a big succes on netflix and after promo ends after them pretending liek the disaster they experienced together was the best thing they'd ever done, lying through their teeth, fingers digging into sides while taking pictures together, netflix announces the film (based on a trilogy) is getting a sequel. its in both of their contracts so they HAVE to do it and this second movie is more of an emotional step up with some good angst and drama and after a breakup scene they film she realizes how talented he actually is and starts binging through his entire catalogue in her trailer on her time inbetween scenes. her makeup & hair artist harper doesnt say anything as clarke scrambles to shut off her ipad one day as bellamy walks in to get his face and hair done, just tries to hide her laughter while clarke turns red. and she just starts to see more and more how wrong she was about him. unprofessional because hes constantly on his phone? calling his 18 year old sister whose away at college on her own for the first time, which hes paying for. only there for his looks? yeah hes pretty but hes also talented af and challenges her to be better. judgemental? yeah, but only because she is. and because scenes with him are constantly draining she decides to just hash it out one day in their trailer before their characters big make up scene like "i recognize the part i played in making our whole arrangement so unworkable and influencing both of our work" "your impact really isnt THAT big on me, princess" he tries to brush it off and she gets upset like "im trying to apologize here and tell you that even though youre a pain in my ass i actually might like you???? and you just refuse to stop being an asshole for more than two seconds" and he just blinks at her like "you like me?" and then their soundguy monty knocks on the door telling them they were called to set for their scene like ten minutes ago. so they have to shoot their first sex scene together super awkwardly and they keep messing up and looking uncomfortable and the vibe is just completely off until kane just tells them that whatever it is they have to figure it out because theyre wasting time and money so take 30 minutes and so they go to his trailer and "you barely look at me when we're off set and now you wanna say you like me?" "dont pretend like you arent just as bad. during our first movie you ate shrimp before our kissing scenes on purpose" "yeah, that WAS petty." heavy silence as they stare at each other. her rope slips off her shoulder revealing part of the black lacey bra and hes like "you know how much i tortured myself over liking a girl who hated my guts? of getting to touch and kiss you on set but barely get you to speak two words to me off set?" "i dont hate you" she says, soft, "i never have." and basically they go back to set looking like they just filmed a sex scene on their own nd kane is like "oh boy." but the scene? oh the scene? they get the whole damn trilogy AND a special.


	8. viii

okay so this is taken on picture day at school of all the teachers together. bellamy is a history teacher and clarke is the school nurse. she's filling in for luna who's on maternity leave and basically the night before starting the job she went to get drinks with her boyfriend finn to celebrate employment but he gets superdrunk and a little touchy-feely even though clarke is not in the mood because he always has to make everything about him so she tells him to fuck off basically and that they're over and done with but finn wont give in and keeps trying to hug her and say sorry and she tries to get him off but doesnt succeed so somebody else steps in and clocks him in the face and nearly breaks his hand doing it so of course she tells him to sit down in one of the booths while she gathers a bag of ice from the bartender and basically hes like "why are you with such a piece of shit?" while she tends to his hand and shes like "i dont know. he actually had a different girlfriend i didnt know about when we first started dating" "and that wasnt a dealbreaker?" and she shrugs, bc shes not entirely sure why she stayed with him either beside the fact hes pretty much the only person she has left after wells died, after her dad died, after she fell out with her mom. he squeezes her hand and tells her he understands, even though she didnt say anything and she offers him a ride home in return for him saving her. he invites her in for a drink and basically they end up staying up all night talking (about how his mom had a bf like finn once, about her dad and wells, about shit way too personal for a stranger) and at one point theyre on his couch and the sun is starting to rise and she suddenly remembers she has a new job to start at 8 and tells him thanks again and rushes out basically. she curses herself when shes in the shower, remembering she didnt give him her number and it be weird to show up at his house just like that but when she gets to school and finishes her introduction and sees her first five student patients in the morning she walks into the teachers lounge to find him there. basically they become work wife and husband at that point, sitting together at lunch, carpooling, signing up to chaperone school trips and organize the xmas mixer together. everybody (all his friends there basically) making fun of the history teacher and his school nurse girlfriend. one day he comes into the nurses office sporting a serious flesh wound on his side just explaining that science teacher jasper's rocket experiment he tried to show off to monty and bellamy outside went a little wrong. at first she gets mad at him while cleaning the wound like how could he be so reckless, and what if it gets infected, and what fun would this place even be w/o him and then she realizes she's actually shaking when he puts his hand on top of hers and tells her he's fine, it's just a scratch "its not youre going to need stitches" "im sure you'll tell the doctors not to use local anesthesia to teach me a lesson" and she laughs, broken and still a little annoyed, like "its not funny." she squeezes his hand, "i dont want to lose you." "you wont lose me clarke" "no i mean -- even after luna comes back. everyone here, you've given me back a family." "everyone?" "and you." "and me." heavy silence. he swallows hard. "i'll always be there for you clarke, even if you dont work here. youre not just my co-worker, you know that right?" "i know we're friends." he scoffs, like "i think we're a little more than friends." and she hides a smirk like, "best friends?" and he groans, throwing his head back. he's about to tell her she can be dumb for someone so incredibly smart, but then when he opens his eyes she's kissing him.


	9. ix

so bellamy is team captain of the rugby team and clarke is a tennisplayer and theyre both at the summer olympics. like obviously shes a bit of a loner, hyperfocused on getting that gold medal that she's worked for all her life but hes her next door neighbour at the olympic village and seems to be partying whenever hes not at practice or one of his games. and one night before her second match she just knocks on his door like "is this a joke to you? do you not take this seriously?" and hes like shirtless, leaning against the jamb with his eyebrows raised like "i'll try and keep it down, okay, princess?" and shes absolutely fuming because "who the hell do you think you are?" and hes like "relax a little, youre so highstrung" and she flips him off and goes to bed with earplugs in and headphones on for good measure even tho he does keep it down after that. she avoids him everywhere, but at lunch the next day she cathces his eye as he's laughing with some of the guys of his team, like he has actual allies there and it stings a little because clarke always thought she couldnt be great at tennis AND have friends which is why she barely even talks to wells anymore. but he comes over and apologizes for last night, but one of his teammates miller just broke up w his boyfriend and they were trying to distract him and blow off some steam before their first game on saturday and she tells him its okay, just to keep it down next time. and hes like "i saw you won btw, congrats" and shes surprised, eyes widening, "were you there?" and he smirks like "no. would you have liked me to be?" and she practically yells "no" trying to remain any sort of dignity at this point. so bellamy tells her to come to their match instead and she tells him she'll be busy preparing for her own match later that day. "so come to our afterparty. you look like you could use a drink" and she rolls her eyes like "im fine." "okay but if you change your mind, i'll save one for you" so she wins her game, and so they do they, and since she cant sleep while theyre partying anyway, she decides to go and when she walks in the guys just all blink at her like wtf since she barely interacts with anyone at the village and one of them probably miller whistles when bellamy walks over to hand her a 0% beer and try and introduce her to the rest, and he flips him the bird. one of the guys on the team finn tries to hit on her, but bellamy smacks him on the back of the head and tells him to get lost. and the guys love her because she talks shit about bellamy straight to his face and they play beerpong (with water bc olympics and shit) and she beats them and they take weird selfies together and she does a q&a on instagram live with ilian and lincoln and basically its the best night she has had in a while. so after everyone leaves (bellamy orders them to get some sleep) he sits beside her on the couch, arms brushing together and she kind of just gets quiet and he asks her whats wrong and she just tells him how nice it is to have such a tight friend group. and bellamy tells her that hes sorry shes felt so lonely for so long but that even if she cant play rugby with them (even if he'd like to see her TRY, which makes her laugh), she can still be part of their team. so she rests her head on his shoulder and falls asleep like that the rest of their time there she sits with them at lunch and comes to their practices so they can eat dinner after and helps bellamy study for his final comprehensive exam for his pHD hes taking LIKE RIGHT AFTER THE OLYMPICS and basically she wins a silver medal and the whole team is there encouraging her so she doesnt even care its just silver. and she comes to their final game and before they play shes in the press hall watching the team take pictures together with their matching hats with their last names on it in their home country's arkadia 's color purple and when their coach tells them to all follow him to the lockerrom, bellamy breaks off from the team and comes over to her, handing her a cap. "whats this?" "i told you your part of our team" and its a purple cap with her name on it and she almost tears up but instead she just hugs him tight, and he's like "is this a bad time to ask for a good luck kiss?" and hes joking, because being a flirt is part of his whole personality and like, deflection, but she bites her lip like, "maybe not" and his eyes widen like "shit clarke i would like NOTHING more. but im not sure i'd be able to focus on the game. i'd just be thinking about you the whole time." she hates it, but she also understands, more than anyone, squeezes his hand, "so after you win us that gold medal then?" he grins like, "after. i promise."


	10. x

[xobeliza got sniped before i did but it was basically a bts pic of bob doing ADR work]

okay this one gave me a hard time. so bellamy started out directing history documentaires, then branched out into other documentaries, and eventually rolled into directing short movies. he just got offered to do a film adaption of a famous book, but the writer wants to be 'involved in the process'. he says yes, because a blockbuster like this means serious money and he has rent, and like, a sister who said she'd drop out of college if he didnt help her pay for it, and he loves the script. but when he gets to his first meeting him and the writer clarke griffin, daughter of famous poet jake and novelist abby, disagree on everything. on casting, on locations, on which scenes should be cut or clarified for the screen. its a disaster. but he just cant get the script out of his head so basically he figures he'll bear through it and be the bigger person and he'll just compromise. so him and clarke spend a lot of time together before they even start filming, casting the actors and scouting locations and at one point she yells at him about the color of the coffee cups at the restaurant he suggests for one scene for like five minutes straight and he just blinks at her like "calm down what is wrong with you?" and shes like "this is my first big project i cant afford to fail" and he rolls his eyes like "im sure mommy and daddy will have your back if it does" and shes like "they wont. they hated my book. they hate that i sold the movie rights to a different company than that of their best friend marcus kane. they hate everything." and he gets offended on her behalf like "its great. the story -- it made me feel happy and sad at the same time. it has a great message. YOU're great. youre passionate and and creative and talented and thorough and a little crazy--" she laughs at his pointed look "but this movie is going to be gold. we make it the best we've ever made anything. fuck what anyone else thinks." she smiles at him, soft and beautiful, and "is this a bad time to tell your part of the reason im so on edge?" "on edge?" he counters, "you? hadnt noticed" she elbows him, hard "shut up. i mean -- you make me a little nervous. youre incredibly smart and you have a great vision. you make me doubt my own vision sometimes and it scares me." "its called challenging your perspective, princess" and he smirks, but all of the heat is kind of lost when it fades into a stupid endeared smile, "but we're in this together. if theres anything you want to veto, tell me okay? it is your story." "thank you. and also, stop smiling at me. doesnt help with the nerves either." he raises his eyebrows. "my smile makes you nervous now too?" "not just now. always." she avoids his gaze. "its a good smile." he squeezes her forearm. "would you ever want to get some coffee with me and talk about something else besides this movie? somewhere where the cups arent walnut but caramel colored?" and she calls him dick but then also, "i'd like that." and basically theyre idiots in love


	11. xi

so in season 4 they save the world and leave it habitable because im sure monty and raven could figure something out for bellamy and clarke to do<3 anyway so they live. and basically its like "what now?". clans basically live together in peace thanks to octavia being the new wonkru commander and bellamy, clarke and anyone who wanted to basically created their own little town in camp jaha, near a valley. bellamy and clarke both struggle with their new "uselessness" now that basically their biggest problems are finding food and figuring out how to simplify life, like the water purifyer raven and monty are working on together and the showering sytems harper and miller are constructing with sinclairs help. clarke tries to focus on medical stuff, but now that nobody is actively trying to kill them its mostly just scrapes and scratches. bellamy is having a hard time working through jaspers issues with him, helping him heal, and she can tell its draining on him. he works all the time, sleeps less and less, hardly ever shows up to dinner. so she corners him under the guise of "finally getting that drink" and he agrees to sit by the campfire with her while they share a flask of montys moonshine. and jasper gets up as they arrive, obviously drunk, rolling his eyes, and making a dig about how "murderers ban together". bellamy wants to go after him, but clarke tells him to stay put. finally asks him "how many more people are you going to let destroy you to save them?" meaning he did it with his mom, with his sister. "you apologized. if he doesnt want to take it, thats on him. youre not his punching bag" "its not like that" "enlighten me then" "he needs our help." "i think he does need help. but not from us. quite literally the opposite. i asked jackson to try and talk to him. he also studied psychology on the ark." its quiet. "i also radioed and asked octavia to come check up on him. they have a lot in common i think" bellamy agrees, takes another swig, "its hard. standing by." "youre not standing by, bellamy. you've done a lot. for him. for all of us. we have to realize that sometimes helping means doing nothing." he looks over at her over his shoulder with an unimpressed look "like you havent been doing medical inventory every day like you're preparing for war?" hes sitting by her feet, while shes on a log, so she kicks him with her foot playfully. "i didnt say it was /easy/ letting go" he catches her foot, pulls on it a little so she slides down the log and falls down beside him, laughing just a little. "you know we survived the end of the earth" "i remember yeah" she says, grinning, knocking her shoulder against his. "well i just keep thinking about what we wouldve done without you. what i wouldve done without you." "well you didnt have to it without me. we're in this together you and i." he turns his head to look at her, and she swallows hard as she keeps his gaze, light from the fire flickering on their faces. "together, huh?" he questions, voice rough. it feels dangerous, but she says it anyway. "always." he leans a little closer, and before she realizes it, so is she, and when their faces are just inches apart, and hes staring at her lips, he lets her know, "im going to kiss you now, okay?" but she's already leaning forward to press her lips against his, finding both of them another way to spend their time, to put their dedication. this is shit but just imagine she rides him in his tent after


	12. xii

[another sniped account i told yall no one is safe. it was a pic of bob and eliza thats all i remember]

okay to make extra cash because education pays shit bellamy sometimes plays an extra or a stand-in character on movie or tv show sets. clarke just dropped out of med school and wants to go to art school but needs some serious cash to make it happen since her mom is like "this is not MY dream" so she basically rolls into the tv show world too, doing odd jobs like being a PA and being a rando extra. they both get hired to be stand-ins for the main characters of some HBO show, which means they spend a lot of time doing romantically suggestive shit like holding hands, brushing back hair, sitting really close. but for like HOURS on an end as they try to find the right angle to shoot the scenes from and shit. only problem is they dont get along and basically the director / show runner has told them to shut up and stop arguing at least three times each day. and they have to do a nude scene one day because the actual actress doesnt want her tits shown on screen and she shoot some scenes with the actors face in view before they switch over to bellamy. he's pissed before they even start and at one point once the director is discussing which angle he wants to do next with the camera man, she glares at him on top of her like, "youre fucking heavy" and hes like "whats your problem?" "MY problem? youve been glaring at me since we started this scene. i know im not that hideous" "fuck? hideous? thats not--" his jaw tightens, and he cuts himself off. he lowers his voice. "i didnt like--" and she adjusts a little, her chest moving against his as she tries to pull her head further back to get a look at him. he grits his teeth together, and she rolls her eyes like "just spit it out already" "i didnt like him touching you, okay? thats all" taken back, she just blink at him like wtf? "i wasnt aware you cared" he scoffs, "me neither." "but you do?" "i do." "i didnt like him touching me either," she confesses and bellamy catches her gaze, adjusting his weight on his forearms since its been like a full fifteen minutes stuck in the same position, his eyes dark. "what do you say we nail the next few shots and then you let me make you dinner?" clarke tries to smirk, but it comes out softer. "as long as there's some touching involved after dinner". he laughs, sneaking in the quickest of pecks. "your wish is my command, princess."


	13. xiii

so clarke is basically forced to attend all these events for her moms hospital, including the charity gala they throw each year so rich people put a days wages into her moms funding. clarke doesnt really want to go this year, because theyre boring and she hates all the old white men staring at her cleavage all night. so as a buffer, she asks octavia to come along, one of her friends from high school. on the night of, octavia has to bail because she's sick (or probably hungover, clarke figures, checking out her instagram and seeing alll the pics of her at some rock festival last night) and she's coming up with excuses not to go herself when octavias brother texts her like 'if you still want a plus one, i can come with you'. and like, he used to babysit her and octavia but then he went off to college and she barely saw him after except for the occasional social media update and he probably just feels sorry for her and she hates pity so shes still debating what to say when he adds after a minute, "for real, its an upgrade blake :)" and she finally smiles, telling him that of course she wants him there. the limo stops in front of his house and he tells her 'nice ride' as he jumps in, tie still undone. he asks her for help on the tie as they catch up on things, her first year of college, him starting grad school, octavia. theyre stuck in traffic so she decides to pop open one of the bottles of champagne, ignore the fact he looks even better than she remembered and ask him why he offered to come. he shrugs. "octavia can be a little selfish sometimes." "and you felt responsible?" he snorts. "shouldnt i? i helped raise her." "i wouldve been fine on my own" "i know," he smiles, almost proud, then it turns into a smirk, "but would you've had as much fun?" and she rolls her eyes, kicking him in the ankle. and basically there was a traffic accident up ahead so they're stuck in the limo for the whole night which for clarke is a win/win because 1) she doesnt have to go to the gala 2) she has bellamy all too herself. a little stupidly, near the end of the night, she admits with her head on his shoulder, "i really missed you" and she kind of scrambles to sit up right, clearing her throat "sorry." and he tugs on her hand, causing her to look back over at him, to which he reaches up and brushes a strand of hair back from her face. "you know i've been really trying to remind myself all night youre the same age as octavia" "youre 24 please dont be dramatic" she cuts in, annoyed but buzzing with anticipation at the same time. "and im glad the dress worked because before you invited yourself, i was planning on a turtleneck and jeans in protest" he chuckles, eyes flashing down for just a second, "how would you know i havent changed" "please ive always had a crush on you" she admits, desperation and heat of the moment making her more loose lipped than usual, "but i follow you on instagram too. all those selfies in the library? i think youre exaclty the same person youve always been. a nerd." "can i just say im really glad you didnt go with the turtle neck?" shes leaning so close, shes practically in his lap by this point. "you can, but first -- kiss me, please."


	14. xiv

okay so basically bellamy and clarke have their own show on mtv where they match up two singles on a date. bellamy usually coaches the women, tells her what guys like, and clarke does the same with men but for girls. with same sex couples they just draw straws & let faith decide clarke has gotten skeptical real love even exists, due to her romantic past with two asshole exes, and the show which 99% of the time doesnt work out for the couple doesnt help. and bellamy is, how do you say, a wh*re slash serial dater part of her and bellamys on screen quip is that he flirts with her non stop. their first season they fought constantly, but then the producer sat them down and told them to talk it or mtv was cancelling the whole thing bc they were making it a hostile work environment. they realized they'd been stupid and had more in common than they originally thought and have pretty much been best friends since. while filming they basically share all their time together. him hanging out in her trailer while she gets hair and make-up done, binging some netflix show in their hotel room together after shooting ends, and when theyre shooting individual scenes they even text each other non-stop to keep each other updated. one day while waiting in the cold to wrap up their final scene bellamy offers her his additional jacket & she thanks him & one of the contestants miller just stares at them blankly like "i thought the flirting was just for show" and clarke immediately answers like "it is" even though bellamy beside her is dead quiet, his neck flushing a splotchy red. miller snorts, maybe a little bitter his date with jackson was a bust, "thats not what he seems to think, /sweetie/" and before he can say anything the directors like "Griffin get those coats off of you and action!" so then she corners him in his trailer after like "what was that all about?" "what do you mean?" and she sputters like, "season one, you flirted with me then too" he narrows his eyes, actually annoyed, "well i didnt mean it /then/. back then i just wanted to get a rise out of you" and she: "but you mean it /now/?" "maybe." "maybe?" and he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose "youre always telling me about how love doesnt exist. shit, we make a show proving exactly that. when we visited all our succes stories last year, only harper and monty were still together" and clarke protests immediately like "thats different. if i knew--" she cuts herself off, not sure she should take the risk. "if you knew what?" "if i knew you were an option." he swallows, hard, taking a step closer. "i always have been. even if you'd asked me in season 1 i would've said yes" she takes a step closer, tilting her head at him. "im asking now" and hes already leaning down to kiss her.


	15. xv

so basically this picture was taken on the press tour of survivor, a reality tv show bellamy and clarke both competed on during the summer. initially they were on opposite tribes/camps but then one day clarke decided it would be in both of their favors if they teamed up to sabotage everyone else from the inside. hes like "and why would i work with you, princess?" and shes like "because like it or not, you need me. my tribe has been winning challenges back to back and when it comes down to it, the leader is always blamed for the teams loss. i can prevent you going home" and basically she saves his ass, and at first they team up secretly until theyre figured out and they just started teaming up publically at challenges, trying to win them or make sure others dont win them until they are the only two left. but before the finale im talking PLATONIC BED SHARING, CUDDLING FOR BODY WARMTH, GIVING THE OTHER THE LAST OF YOUR RATIONS, DEEP TALKS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT BY THE FIRE, BEING EACH OTHERS FIRST PICK, LIKE TELLING OTHERS TO F*CK OFF WHEN THEY TALK SHIT ABOUT THE OTHER, U.S.T. UPSET WHEN THE OTHER GETS HURT OR FEELS SICK, THREATENING TO FIGHT THE CAMERA MAN WHEN HE WONT LEAVE CLARKE ALONE WHILE SHES HAVING A PANIC ATTACK, PLATONIC F*CKING BED SHARING B*TCH clarke knows bellamy wants to win the money for his sister and the hospital bills she racked up since shes been in and out of the hospital since she was 12 and they had no insurance so when their final challenge is who can stand on a small log for the longest she drops into the water as soon as she sees him start to wobble. at first hes mad, jumping into the water after her like "why would you do that?" and clarke is like "i lost my balance" to which he rolls his eyes, then hugs her, tight after the show they start to miss each other but he lives on one side of the country and she lives on the other and like, how would they know its even the same? they spend 24/7 together in excrutiating circumstances like honestly theyre gonna run out of sh*t to talk about. but they reunite at the promo panel (?) and it feels exactly the same as it did on the island and they have like a 35 second long hug until a different contestant clears their throat like "im here too" (its echo who they ignore) and of course they get questions about their relationship like one of the journalists asking them like "are you two together?" and they just share a look like "these idiots" but then bellamy just kind of cockily says while keeping eye contact that "no, but i'd like to be" and clarke turns into the blinking white guy meme, her voice hoarse, "really?" and hes still staring straight at her, grinning like an idiot, "really." and she smiles coyly like, "good to know" before turning back to the audience like nothing happened. and of course straight after the panel she corners him behind the scenes and pushing him against a wall just out of sight of the other contestants, kissing him hard. "putting your knowledge to good work i see" he mutters as she pulls back for air. to which she smirks, "we always did work best as a team"


	16. xvi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for me the number 1 brollexa enthusiast and no one else probably  
i do not own the image if someone knows who made it pls let me know so i can credit them

can u imagine if belomi was the skaikru (y*kes) ambassador instead of klark and then they would just be forced to be in the same room everyday and they absolutely fucking hate it but they both hate queen nia more so everyday turns into a ice queen roast under their breaths like the best bonding experience there is is just absolutely loathing the same person. they start planning her horrific, painful dead as a joke one day and it just turns more elaborate by the day until the plan is to freeze her body and yeet her into space. then one day raven storms into his room asking him why lexa is asking her about rockets all of a sudden and bellamy suddenly realizes lexa thought they were serious all along


	17. xvii

~

i see your college aus and i raise you bellarke in their far thirties crashing their kid’s first high school party that the kid thought they didnt know about but all it took was one little invasion of privacy in the name of being overprotective parents (mostly bellamy)


	18. xviii

and im not saying rival sports or academic decathlon team au but im saying rival sports or academic decathlon team au bellamy and clarke (use some of that marvel de-aging software kind of thinking) are both captains of their AcaDec teams but hers is from a private school & his is from a public one & they dont get along but the newspaper has them pose together because they both made finals and the rest is historyyyyy but this time in falsetto


	19. xix

~

ok modern au in which clarke is a therapist. juvenile octavia has to join the ark’s youth rehabilitation programme for her anger management issues after being dragged off some guy who grabbed her ass by four to six cops (not her first offense). her legal guardian bellamy has to join for one of the family group therapy sessions every week. b+c bud heads a lot because he tries to protect octavia a lot and justify her actions and he thinks fancy clarke with the stanford diploma should mind her own business theres some banter btwn the sibs “can i go meet jasper and monty for drinks? non alcoholic drinks? we’ll pretend to do our homework while watching the new jason statham movie i promise” “as long as you dont go picking fights w guys twice your size again” “i’ll try. really hard.” theres some banter btwn the sibs “can i go meet jasper and monty for drinks? non alcoholic drinks? we’ll pretend to do our homework while watching the new jason statham movie i promise” “as long as you dont go picking fights w guys twice your size again” “i’ll try. really hard.” so now clarke has to live with the knowledge her clients brother is not only incredibly hot and annoyingly stubborn and completely devoted to his sister; he usually also wears an uniform.


	20. xx

modern au in which they pull of the greatest heists in the history of time and are on the fbi’s most wanted list. clarke catches emori and murphy trying to steal a painting at some charity gala her mom made her go to and while the duo is already silently debating who’s gonna have to stab clarke, clarke tells them the plan they have will never work and she knows a faster more discrete way out. from then on she joins them, just to stick it to her family who want to force her to become a doctor and marry a family friend’s son, some rich socialite douchebag who might already have a gf bellamy, selfmade historic connoisseur sells the paintings for them and he and clarke always argue about his percentage of the profit because she: “technically doesnt do anything” but he: “without me there’d be no money, technically i do everything.” then she finds out most of the money he makes goes to his sister and putting her through college and she starts the percentage higher so she can still try and argue it down, remaining her dignity but wont have to tell him why she now wants him tk have the dollars 


	21. xxi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a JOKE

instead of joan of arcadia, consider this: john of arkadia. a teenage boy is visited by satan, disguised as everyday people, and is given assignments and tasks that eventually have a negative outcome on people's lives. (one of the tasks could be that he has to make clarke griffin who is supposed to be saving the world in a few years break and lose all hope. faith had her first boyfriend make a cheater out of her, has killed her father, best friend and girlfriend, and made her mother a drug addict. his task is now to make sure she loses her soulmate. yet no matter how hard he tries to seperate her from bellamy blake, they always end up back together. but murphy likes a challenge.)

**Author's Note:**

> find me @ captaindaddykru


End file.
